


Kamen Rider OOO: Anything Goes to Soar

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kanade Lives AU, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: In one timeline, Kanade Amou sacrificed herself to defeat the Noise. But Anything Goes in this other world. With the Bird Greeed as her guide, Kanade Amou inherits the power of the 12th Heisei Rider, and becomes the new Kamen Rider OOO!
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Revival, Medal and an Arm

Kanade Amou took a deep breath, as she raised the spear in her hand. She knew what would happen next. She heard Tsubasa's cries to stop, but she knew there wasn't another choice. She only hoped that her last song would reach the ears of the girl that survived.

_Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal~_

_Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl~_

_Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal~_

_Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl~_

Blood dripped from her mouth as Kanade smiled. The Noise around her were all destroyed from the sheer power of the Superb Song.

But it seemed as if she'd be joining them soon enough, she thought, as vision gave away. She could barely feel anything either, but guessed that she had collapsed. She could still hear however, as she heard the rapid approach of footsteps.

"Kanade! Kanade!"

"Is that you? Tsubasa?" She asked into the empty black void. "Sorry about this, but I guess I can't be your partner anymore."

"Why…? Why did you do this?"

"Hey Tsubasa? You know when you sing, you get really hungry?" Kanade said, seemingly randomly. Though it was mostly to try and distract Tsubasa, but judging from the sounds she heard, it failed. "Are you crying, Tsubasa?"

"How can I not… Kanade?"

"Sorry Tsubasa…" She apologized, as she felt her strength drain away. "But I think… this'll be... the last time I'll sing with you…"

"Kanade…. KANADE!"

After the tragic concert, Kanade Amou was left blinded with several fractured bones, rendered in a comatose state, barely living on life support. Now permanently hospitalized, it was the end of Zwei Wing.

But fate always had some odd twists and turns. Arriving onto the destruction minutes after it had happened, was a man in his fifties. He had graying hair and some colorful clothing, but eyes that had seen the battlefield.

"I wasn't able to make it in time…" He said, remorsefully, looking around at the destruction. "But that song… it…"

He pulled out a red Medal with a hawk-like design on it. It was cracked in two down the middle.

"... it might be able to bring him back."

* * *

Kanade didn't know how long it had been anymore.

She had honestly expected to die with that last attack. It was what the Superb Song would have done in her state. But she miraculously survived. Lucky her.

Well, almost. She had sensed that her relic had shattered. Oh well, she wasn't going to be using it anytime soon.

Because right now, Kanade Amou was stuck.

She didn't know how to describe it. She was in a black void, devoid of any light or sound.

Her guess was that she was close to death, but whatever they were doing on the other side was keeping her alive.

It wasn't terrible, by any means. But the fact that she spent so much time doing… absolutely nothing, was driving her crazy. She almost wished they'd just pull the plug and be done with it. How long has it been? One year? Maybe two? Would she just be stuck here in this state for the rest of her life? Or death? She didn't even know anymore, but thinking about this was better than nothing.

But even then, it didn't feel right that she was just stuck here like this. She wanted to know what was going on in the real world, but was stuck in this space. If she could punch a wall, she would. Was there anybody out there?

"Hey!"

She whipped around at the voice. It was the first one she had heard in so long. She came face to face with a man that appeared to be in his fifties, but looked quite handsome regardless.

"...so, is it time?" Kanade asked.

"Eh?"

"Am I being taken by the grim reaper?" She said. "Though I thought the grim reaper would dress in darker colors or something."

"Oh, you got that all wrong." The man said, holding up his hands. "My name is Eiji Hino."

"Eiji?" She said. "What are you doing here? Or rather, how are you here?"

"That would be quite the explanation, but I'll just give the short version. I'm sure you've heard of what Kamen Riders are?"

Kanade's eyes widened at that. Of course she knew what a Kamen Rider was. They were legendary masked heroes that fought on the side of justice. While as of recent, most Kamen Riders have become much more secretive and much more like urban myths, she was aware of the ones that had existed prior.

"I'm the twelfth Heisei Rider." He said. "Kamen Rider OOO."

"Well, that's really interesting and all but… why are you here?"

"There's something I wanted to ask of you." He said, pulling out something. He held up a red Medal that was split in two. "Could you fix this?"

Kanade raised her eyebrow. "Um, I don't know how. And I don't think we have access to tools here."

"No, tools wouldn't be able to fix this." He said. "Can you sing?"

"...what?"

"I was around on that day of your last concert." He said. "I heard your song, and miraculously, the Taka Medal started to repair itself. If you sand more, it could-"

"Wait, you were there on that day?" She asked.

"Yes. I-"

"Then why did you do anything?!" She angrily shouted. "So many people died that day… Tsubasa and I fought so hard to protect everyone but we couldn't. And you, a Kamen Rider, couldn't save anyone?!"

Eiji was silent at that, as Kanade continued to shout.

"If you expect me to fix that Medal for you, when you did absolutely nothing, you can take it and shove it up your-!"

"I wanted to help." He said. "But I couldn't."

Kanade stopped yelling.

"I was far away from the concert, but your voices managed to reach me. I tried getting there as fast as I could, but I was too late to help anyone." He said, sadness in his voice. "And I can't even transform anymore."

"Wha-? You can't-?"

"I haven't been able to, for a long time." Eiji said, holding up the broken Medal again. "The key to my powers is to restore this Medal, which is why I've been wandering all over the world, to try and find a way."

Kanade didn't interrupt him as he continued.

"And… I'm getting older." He said. "I'm not like some of the other Riders. I can't keep fighting when my body refuses to let me. That's why..."

He held up the two pieces again.

"I want you to become the next Kamen Rider OOO."

"...you're joking, right?"

"I'm not." Eiji said. "What you showed that day… was selfless resolve. The resolve to sacrifice yourself for others… you're a true Rider."

"But…"

"You want to help save people again, don't you?"

She was deep in thought, listening to his words. She remembered that the original reason she had become a Symphogear user was to avenger her family, but as time went on, she realized that helping people… felt good. But still… did she deserve this second chance?

The look Eiji was giving her was reassuring and understanding. She made her decision.

_Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl~_

Eiji's eyes widened as the Taka Medal slowly reforged itself, becoming one again with no sign of it being damaged. It was good as new.

"Kanade… I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Well, I haven't done anything significant for a long time." She admitted. "Might as well do this."

Eiji just smiled, as Kanade felt her vision blur.

"Huh-? What's going on?!"

"You're waking up now." Eiji said. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"Wait! I have so much to ask-!"

Kanade disappeared from the black void, as Eiji looked at the repaired Medal in his hand.

"Watch over her, okay Ankh?"

"I can't believe that's the first thing you tell me after I come back."

* * *

Kanade shot up with a shout, breathing heavily. She took in her surroundings, to see that she was in a hospital room. There was a breathing mask over her mouth, and several IV lines in her arm.

How long had she been asleep? She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall to see it was turned to… around two years since her last concert.

Or that's what she guessed. She was still a bit out of it, before she recalled her dream. It was almost absurd, and she nearly passed it off as nothing more than fake.

But then she realized… she could see again. She moved her arm and felt that her body was back in perfect shape from the sorry state it was after the concert. What just happened?

"Oh, you're awake now."

She looked around the room at the voice, but there was no one there. Judging from how late it was, the doctors had probably gone home. After all, technology had advanced enough that a comatose patient wouldn't need to be monitored 24/7. Maybe she was just hearing things?

"Oi. Over here."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head, only to see a monstrous red hand. She eyed it and saw it only went up to the elbow and nothing else. It was just a floating arm.

"Waa! Creepy floating hand!" She said, hitting it away.

"Gah! What was that for?!"

Kanade cracked her knuckles. "I may have been out of it for a long time, but I can still pack a punch."

"I'm not here to fight you!" The arm said. "God, you're a bigger idiot than Eiji."

Kanade lowered her fists. "You know Eiji?"

"Yeah. I'm the reason he had you fix my Medal. I'd thank you properly, but we don't have a lot of time right now."

"What? Why?"

The arm picked up a smartphone that was lying down on a nearby table, before turning it on.

"I was doing some research while you were out." The arm said. "Turns out that your blue-haired friend is doing something dumb."

"Tsubasa?" Kanade said.

"Yeah. She's about to attack the girl that inherited your power."

Kanade didn't even know what to make of that, but pulled off her breathing mask and ripped out the IV lines. "What the hell is that crybaby doing?"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The arm said looking (well, observing) at her bleeding arms.

"Going to go knock some sense into her! What else?!" Kanade said, jumping out of the bed and putting on slippers.

"Do you even know where she is, much less know a way to get there in time?" The arm asked her.

"You have the location on the phone, arm guy!" Kanade said, grabbing him before violently shaking him. "Tell me where it is!"

"Stop it!" The arm said, breaking out of her grip. "Just get outside, and I'll help you get there."

"Thanks, arm guy!" She said, running out the door.

"My name is Ankh!" He shouted, chasing after her.

* * *

Kanade got outside of the hospital. It was a bit chilly, since all she was wearing was a hospital gown.

"Hey, Ankh. How far is it from here?"

"10 minutes walking. Less than a minute if we drive."

"Tch." Kanade said. "And I don't see any car or bike in sight. Only a vending machine."

"A vending machine? Perfect!" Ankh said, floating over to it.

"Are you thirsty or something? Cause now's not the time. ...actually, how do you drink?"

"I'll explain later. Here."

He dropped a silver Medal into her hand.

"Huh?"

"Put it in the vending machine." He ordered.

Kanade raised her eyebrow, but put it into the vending machine. Ankh pressed a button, and to her shock, the machine turned into a motorcycle before her very eyes.

"Old man Kougami still pulls through." Ankh said. "Hop on!"

"R-Right!"

Putting on the helmet that came with it, she jumped onto the bike, and revved it. Ankh gripped onto the back as they rode.

"Hey, Ankh."

"Hm?"

"What are you?" She asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story." He said. "I'll explain it later, but right now, there's something more important on hand, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

They pulled onto the scene, just out of sight. Pulling off her helmet, Kanade saw Tsubasa pointing a sword at another girl. Looking closer, she saw that the other girl was a Symphogear as well. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to walk over.

"Alright, now to knock some sense into Tsubasa-"

"Are you crazy?!" Ankh said, pulling her back. "You can't just go up like that and-"

"Yes I can." Kanade said. "She'll snap out of it when she-"

"Not in that state. She'll need to be calmed down first." Ankh said. "You need to use the power of OOO."

"I guess that's fair." Kanade admitted, knowing that Symphogears could be destructive. "So… how do I do it?"

"...Eiji didn't explain, how, did he?" Ankh asked.

"Nope."

The arm sighed, before an odd device dropped out from him. He placed it on Kanade's waist, where it turned into a belt.

"W-Whoa! What?! How do you-?"

"My hand can hold more than just Medals." Ankh said. "Kanade, take these."

He held up three more Medals which she took. She recognized one of them being the red one she repaired, with the other two being yellow and green.

"Insert them here." He instructed, tapping on the belt. "You will gain power."

"O-Okay."

She slid them into the slots, before clicking it into an angle. "Now what?"

Ankh picked up a round device on the side of the belt. "Use this."

Holding it, Kanade ran it across the belt, scanning the Medals. The word came to her mind immediately.

"Henshin!"

**Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba Ta-To-Ba!**

Phantom-like Medals surrounded her before they formed a mostly black suit. There were animal designs and features all over her. Going down from the top, a red hawk, yellow tiger and green grasshopper.

"Looks like it worked."

"What was that song though?" Kanade said, looking down at herself. "This is cool, but what was that about a hawk, tiger and grasshopper?"

"Don't worry about it." Ankh said. "That's OOO. You'll learn more if you fight. Which you probably should do right now."

Kanade turned to see that Tsubasa had jumped into the air and summoned an enormous sword that she kicked down. With enhanced speed, she immediately ran forward in between her and the girl.

"Eh?" The girl said, confused.

"What?!" Tsubasa said, completely surprised by the new face.

Kanade crossed her arms, as a tiger's roar rang out. The arm features turned into extended claws.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a shout, Kanade uncrossed her arms in a cross slash. She expected to deflect Heaven's Wrath, not destroy the sword entirely.

Tsubasa landed a fair distance back, as Kanade looked at her arms.

"Whoa… that's a lot more power than I expected." Kanade said quietly to herself.

Everyone looked on in shock, including Genjuro Kazanari, who had just arrived. He was going to stop Tsubasa, but found a mysterious stranger doing it already?

"Who are you?!" Tsubasa said, pointing her sword at OOO.

Kanade decided to keep silent for now, as she held up her claws. The green on her legs gleamed as she jumped at Tsubasa, rapidly kicking at Tsubasa, who dodged the attacks quite simply, before delivering a powerful slash that knocked her back.

"You may be powerful, but it's no use against the speed of my sword!"

"Speed huh?" Ankh said, pulling out another green Medal. "Hey! Switch the middle one with this!"

Ankh threw the Medal at Kanade, who pulled out the center Medal, before replacing it with the new one. She pulled out the device on the side of her belt and scanned the medals again.

**Taka! Kamakiri! Batta!**

The Medals surrounded her again, as the yellow was replaced with green. She gained a pair of twin green swords. Tsubasa ran at her with a slash, but she blocked with one of the blades, before slashing at Tsubasa with the other. Tsubasa stumbled back, as the green markings on Kanade's chest glew, before they transferred to her swords. She jumped into the air, drawing her swords back.

"SEIYA!"

She brought the swords down on Tsubasa. The green energy caused a massive explosion that knocked her out of her Symphogear form.

Tsubasa winced as she struggled to stand up, with OOO standing over her.

"Who… are you?" She asked.

Kanade smiled under the helmet. "You've changed quite a bit, Tsubasa."

She briefly glowed, before transforming back to normal.

"But you're still a crybaby."

"K-Kanade…?" Tsubasa said, eyes wide. Genjuro and the other girl had similar expressions as well.

Kanade smirked, before she felt her legs give away under her. She didn't hit the ground however, as she felt someone catch her.

She looked up to see a man with a black vest and red pants. He had blonde-brown hair that was all slicked to the right. At first, she didn't know who it was, until she saw that the hand holding her was a familiar red and monstrous one.

"Ankh?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, helping her stand. "You've handled the transformation pretty well, for being a hospital patient only minutes earlier."

"Excuse me."

They turned to see Genjuro walking up with the other girl.

"Could you explain to me who you are and how Kanade is here with us?"

Ankh pushed the hair out of his face.

"Let's make a deal." Ankh said. "I'll tell you everything… but in exchange…"

He raised his monstrous arm.

"...buy me some popsicles."

The collective "What?" from everyone rang throughout the area, as Ankh smirked.


	2. Kamen Riders, Reunions and Noise

"Here's your popsicle, as you requested."

A man in a suit with brown hair handed it to him, as Ankh tore off the wrapper. He licked it, and smiled.

"I haven't tasted in so long... it's a nostalgic, yet new feeling." He said, looking around.

They were in Section Two's headquarters. Two people, who were introduced as Aoi Tomosato and Sakuya Fujitaka, were managing the computers. Ankh was impressed with how far things have come for humanity. The last time he had seen the world was back when Eiji had fought alongside some of the newer Riders. That was several decades ago though.

"So, are you going to explain everything?" The brown haired man asked. "And for future reference, my name is Shinji Ogawa."

"I will, but..." He licked the popsicle again. "I need to finish this first. And I think it's only fitting that a certain someone gets to spend a bit of time with those she's missed."

Kanade had gotten over the initial feedback from the OOOs Driver, and was doing much better. In fact, she was smiling a lot more than when Ankh had initially met her.

"You've gotten taller, you know that Tsubasa?" Kanade said, ruffling her friend's hair.

Tsubasa couldn't really speak. What _does_ one say to someone that's been a coma patient for two years?

"You haven't changed much though, Old Man." Kanade grinned, looking at Genjuro. "I bet with my new powers, I might be able to win for once."

"Hmph. Your attitude hasn't changed at all, Kanade." Genjuro said, arms crossed. But he was smiling.

"And you..." Kanade turned to a shorter, brown haired girl. "I don't think I know you."

"Oh, um, allow me to introduce myself!" The girl said, standing up straight. "My name is Tachibana Hibiki, age fifteen! My birthday is September 13th, and my blood type is O! I just had my height measured, and it was 157 cm! My weight is... I'll tell you when we're better friends! My hobby is saving people, and my favorite things are food and food. And... I've never had a boyfriend!"

Kanade blinked a couple of times at that. The lung capacity of this girl was impressive.

"And last of all... you saved me, Kanade-san."

She raised a brow. "I did?"

"Remember that little girl at that concert so long ago? The one you told not to give up on life?" She said. "That was me."

Kanade's eyes widened in surprise. That memory was so vivid. She had taken some bad hits from the Noise and her armor broke and one of the shards had hit a little girl. "So the reason you can use Gungnir..."

"Mmhm." She put hand over a scar on her chest. "I got these powers from you, Kanade-san."

Kanade was surprised at the revelation, but gave a warm smile.

"You've grown into quite a strong girl, I'll tell ya that." Kanade said. "I think you'll do a great job, taking my place as Gungnir's user."

Hibiki smiled at that, but Tsubasa clenched her fist.

"Hey, where's Ryoko?" Kanade asked, looking around. "I thought she'd be here."

"Ryoko had some quick errands to run." Genjuro said. "She'll be back soon."

"Man, I wanted to talk to her again." Kanade said, disappointed.

Ankh finished the popsicle, and threw the stick over his shoulder. It was a perfect shot into the trash bin. A few looked over at the noise.

"Now, I suppose you can explain everything to us now?" Genjuro said.

"Yeah." Ankh said. "You all might want to sit down for this. It's quite a long story."

Everyone sat down as Ankh suggested, as the Greeed briefly stretched.

"I can assume that you all know of the first Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo?"

"Mmm." Genjuro said. "One of the first heroes to ever appear."

"Correct." Ankh said. "After that, there have been countless Riders after him."

"He was part of the fifteen Showa Riders." Fujitaka remembered.

"And then came the twenty Heisei Riders." Aoi added.

"Section Two has a few files on two of the Reiwa Riders, but after Saber, we've found nothing." Ogawa said.

"It appears that the current Riders have become much more secretive, in order to help protect the peace." Ankh suggested. "Or perhaps there aren't any new Riders, similar to the time period between Kamen Rider J and Kamen Rider Kuuga."

"But what do the Kamen Riders have to do with Kanade?" Tsubasa asked.

Ankh walked over to Kanade, who was holding up the OOO Driver, and pointed the device.

"This is the OOO Driver." Ankh said. "Eiji Hino, the former Kamen Rider OOO, has passed down his power to her."

"Eh? How?" Hibiki asked.

"Through me. A Greeed." Ankh said. "I was the one that gave Eiji his power."

"Your face does show up in a few of the files we have on OOO." Fujitaka noted.

"Wait, you're a monster?" Hibiki asked. "I thought your arm was just a cosplay item."

Ankh briefly glared at Hibiki, causing the girl to yelp.

"Going on, Kanade can use the powers of Core Medals to transform into Kamen Rider OOO, using animal abilities to fight." Ankh said.

"Core Medals?" Tsubasa asked.

Ankh held up a red Medal that he wasn't holding earlier.

"This is one of my Core Medals." Ankh said. "My power lies in these."

He threw it into the air and it landed in his arm. As in, _literally_ sank into his arm. It was like throwing a coin into a fountain.

"I can store the Core Medals in my body like this, and give them to Kanade when she needs them."

"Wait, I can't keep a few on my own?" Kanade asked.

"From what I've seen of you so far, I don't trust you to not lose them."

A few members of Section Two laughed at that, while Kanade groaned in irritation.

"But how... how was Kanade saved?" Tsuabasa asked. "We thought she would remain comatose for..."

Tsubasa couldn't finish the last word. Thankfully, Ankh had some more to say.

"My Core Medal was initially cracked, and I was nothing more than a ghost." Ankh said. "But it turns out, the song of one that has used a Symphogear can restore it."

"Then how...?"

"I'm honestly not sure myself." Ankh admitted. "I suppose since she had been healed of all bodily wounds, the mental shock had woken her up."

"Um... you're not gonna do anything evil or stuff like that, right?" Hibiki asked nervously.

Ankh flashed her an evil looking smirk, causing her to freak for the second time today, but chucked.

"Us Greeed have long desired to be complete." Ankh said. "But I've learned, from my time with Eiji, there's more than just wanting power for oneself. I've wanted to be truly alive."

He smiled.

"And thanks to Eiji, I achieved both." He turned to Hibiki. "You can breathe now. I won't be doing anything evil."

Hibiki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So that's the story." Ankh said. "I'll be staying to help Kanade out."

"Well, I guess you're gonna need a place to stay." Kanade said. "But I don't think I have my old apartment anymore..."

"You don't have to worry about it, Kanade." Genjuro said, smiling. "We've kept all of your belongings here at Section Two headquarters. Getting you a new apartment shouldn't take too long. I hope you'll be fine sticking with Section Two's guest rooms until then."

"That's alright. Thanks, Commander." Kanade said. "Hey Ankh, you can also stay in one of the-"

"I'm fine."

The Greeed was no longer standing with them, and lying down on a ledge by the corner of the room, a few feet up in the air. He had the box of popsicles under one arm, which Ogawa only just noticed he was no longer holding.

"You should honestly get some rest, Kanade." The Greeed said, stretching out on the ledge and tearing off another popsicle wrapper.

"You sure?"

The Greeed nodded as he started on his second popsicle. The rest of Section Two dispersed since it was nearing the end of the day. Hibiki and Tsubasa didn't leave just yet.

"I look forward to working together with you in the future, Kanade-san!" Hibiki said, bowing.

Kanade chuckled, before ruffling her hair. "Likewise. I can tell you're gonna be great at this."

Tsubasa looked away at that, while Hibiki beamed at the compliment. Deciding that it was time to turn in, Kanade walked down the halls of Section Two towards one of the spare rooms. Standing outside the door, she sighed.

"Is there something you want to say, Tsubasa?"

The girl had been following Kanade, but hadn't said anything the whole time. Now that Kanade had asked her and turned around, she was put on the spot.

"I _am_ kinda tired right now, so..."

"Kanade... will you perform on stage with me again?"

The question hung in the air, as Kanade's eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Our last concert together didn't end the way we envisioned it, so maybe... we could start over? Bring back Zwei Wing?"

Kanade still didn't respond as Tsubasa took a step forward.

"Singing alongside you again seemed like it could only be a fever dream, but now that you're back-"

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa."

She looked up at Kanade, who was looking away from her.

"But I can't join you on stage."

The words were like shattering glass. Tsubasa looked stunned. "Why?"

"I don't deserve it."

"W-What are you saying, Kanade? Of course you deserve to be on stage like me!" Tsubasa tried to reassure her.

"Tsubasa... you've grown so much in these years without me." Kanade said. "Me? I'm still the same girl from a day after that concert. I'd just hold you back."

Tsubasa couldn't believe what Kanade was saying.

"You've become a protector and "sword" as you always went by, but I chose to do something that took two years of my life away." She said, opening the door and entering. "I can't go on stage with you. I'm sorry."

Kanade closed the door behind her. Tsubasa thought the sound of it closing was the loudest thing she had ever heard in her life. She dropped to her knees, silently letting out tears. She punched the ground, not caring that it made her knuckles bleed.

She didn't know that Kanade was leaning against the door, letting out some silent tears herself.

* * *

"It's too damn early for a Noise attack." Fujitaka groaned next morning. They had received the alarm as soon as the sun rose.

"Contact Hibiki-kun and Tsubasa as fast as you can." Genjuro ordered.

"Understood." Aoi said.

"Commander!" Ogawa said, running in.

"What is it?" Genjuro asked.

"Kanade is gone!"

"What?"

"We're getting a visual on the Noise in the city right now." Fujitaka said. "And... Kanade's there!"

The footage all zoomed in, to show that the girl was standing there, arms crossed. The horde of Noise approached her. Ankh stood by her side.

"We should contact her to fall back." Aoi said. "It-"

"No. Don't do that." Genjuro said.

"Commander?"

Genjuro looked at the screens. "Let's see this new power of hers."

* * *

Kanade didn't flinch as she watched the Noise come closer. She smirked.

"This is a familiar sight. Though it's gonna be a lot more different this time around."

"Are you ready for this?" Ankh asked, pulling out three medals.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. "I'll think of this as a mini-revenge."

 _So this OOO has desires._ Ankh thought as he tossed her the medals and jumped out of the way. _I'm interested to see just what you saw in her, Eiji._

Kanade inserted the Medals into her belt and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

**Taka! Tora! Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba Ta-To-Ba!**

Kanade was now once again clad in the armor of Kamen Rider OOO. She punched a hand into her fist.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

She drew back a fist and punched a Noise, causing it to explode. The claws extended and she started ripping the Noise to shreds. She kicked at them and even headbutted them, but more came in their place.

"Yo! Ankh!" She punched one away. "Is there anything that can help me take out a bunch of them at once?! Like a Medal or something?!"

"You don't have to do that!" He called down from his street lamp perch. "Scan the medals again!"

"Again?" She pulled out the O Scanner and repeated the scan of the Medals.

**Scanning Charge!**

Kanade's legs transformed into those of a grasshopper, as she charged up, before jumping into the air with a shout. Three rings, red, yellow and green, formed in front of her. Her eyes locked onto the center of the Noise herd.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She dove through the rings with her feet outstretched, engulfed in a red aura with what appeared to be a ghostly apparition of red wings behind her. Upon impact, there was a massive explosion, engulfing all of the Noise in a fiery hell. Kanade landed safely on the ground.

"Not bad." Ankh said, dropping down next to her. "You didn't have to switch Medals for this and you did it."

"Yeah, but..." She ran a hand across the OOO Driver. "I bet I got a long way to go."

Ankh raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

He could tell there was something wrong, but didn't press on the issue any further. He just pulled out a popsicle from his pocket.

"Damn, it melted a bit." He said, seeing that the ripped wrapper was a bit sticky. He licked it. "Still good though."

"...how long have you had that in your pocket?"

* * *

"So that's her new power..."

Genjuro replayed the footage again, watching as Kanade jumped into the air and delivered that powerful kick to destroy the Noise. Hibiki and Tsubasa had arrived mid fight and saw it as well.

"Whoa, Kanade-san is amazing!" Hibiki noted.

Tsubasa just watched the footage again, not saying a word.

"Wait, there's still a reading saying that there's one Noise left!" Fujitaka said, looking at the screen.

"What?!"

* * *

Out of nowhere, something knocked the popsicle out of Ankh's hand. He looked at it briefly, before the two turned around to see that there was anther Noise, this one with whip-like arms.

"How did we miss one?" Kanade said, holding up her fists.

"Don't know." Ankh said from the street light perch once more, licking some of his melted treat off his fingers. "Avenge my popsicle."

"Is that _all_ you care about?!" Kanade yelled as she ran at the Noise.

The claws extended and she started slashing at the Noise, but to her surprise, the slash marks began to slowly regenerate. She kept on slashing with her claws, but the Noise kept on reforming faster than she could kill it.

"Okay, _this_ is new-"

A tentacle lashed out and knocked her down the street. She quickly got back up, annoyed.

"The Noise just got a lot more annoying." Kanade groaned. "How do I take this one out?"

"Kanade, try these!" Ankh said, throwing her two green Medals.

She caught them, and removed the red and yellow ones before sliding in the green. She scanned them again.

**Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!**

Her legs remained the same, but her torso became the familiar green from earlier. Her headpiece became one akin to a stag beetle.

"Whoa... I feel even stronger!" She said.

"That's a Combo." Ankh informed her. "Using similar Core Medals can access these powerful combinations. Now go!"

"Alright!" Kanade turned to the Noise and pulled out the green swords. She attacked... only for it to have the exact same effect as the claws from earlier. Naturally, she got knocked back again.

She looked up from the ground at Ankh, who had a hand on his face.

"What gives?!" She shouted at him.

"You're using the exact same strategy you used earlier!" He yelled down. "Think of something different!"

She placed her hands on each side of her head. "Think of _what_?! That thing's just gonna regenerate every time I hit it and-"

Kanade didn't expect that lighting would have shot out of the horns on her head, but they just did, paralyzing the Noise.

"...o-kay. That works." She said, standing up. "Alright, time to finish this! Gotta beat it down and make sure it stays down!"

As soon as Kanade said that, she glowed green. Looking around, she saw that there were now copies of herself around her.

"And I can clone myself too?" She said in awe, before looking down at herself. "Awesome!"

She pulled out the O Scanner and ran it across her belt.

**Scanning Charge!**

Her clones all did the same, in perfect sync.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!** _

They all jumped into the air together. And in one synchronous cry...

"SEIYA!"

All of them delivered a kick to the Noise, causing it to burst in a devastating explosion, far more powerful than the one that took out the previous wave.

Breathing heavily, Kanade landed a little sloppily this time around, as her clones disappeared.

"Careful." Ankh said, walking up to her. "Combos are powerful, but they take more energy than mismatches."

"Yeah... I had a feeling." Kanade said, sitting down and wiping her brow.

The smoke faded, and there was a huge crater where the Noise once was.

But the crater wasn't empty.

The two peered into it to see that there was a pile of something shimmering. Ankh slid down into the crater and picked one of them up.

"These are..."

"Ankh?" Kanade asked. "What is it?"

The Greeed held up what he had found. A silver Medal.

"This Noise... no wonder it could regenerate." He realized. "It gained the power from Cell Medals."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all of my Symphogear work here now. Symphogear X2 will be transferred once I finish the first season.


End file.
